The present invention relates to electric braking apparatus for use in a vehicle in which the brake friction member is pressed by a drive force of an electric motor against a brake rotor coupled to each of the wheels, thereby generating a braking force against that wheel.
The electric braking apparatus includes a mechanical section disposed on each wheel side of the vehicle to cause the electrical motor to generate the braking force, and an electrical circuit section that controls the braking force generated by the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,316 issued on Oct. 26, 2004 discloses an electric braking apparatus that supplies power to an electric circuit via a power supply line composed of a cable which connects the chassis side and the wheel side of a vehicle.